Finding Our Way Home
by Captain113518931
Summary: Sequel to A Message From the Bottom of my Black Heart. Can Albus and Tamara overcome the obstacles set forth by their families?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

THE BREAK UP

* * *

Albus felt sick. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Could he really do it? "Tamara?" He said weakly.

"Yes Al?" She responded curiously.

"I…think…we should…break up."

"What?" She yelled.

"We're over. I'm sorry but it was either you or my family and well…they are my family."

"Al. You can't be serious. After everything we've been through."

"Look it's not you."

"Oh really? You are so full of shit Albus." With that she walked of. How could he do that to her? She loved him so much and he just threw it back in her face.

* * *

Albus couldn't believe he had just done that. He loved her so much but his family gave him the ultimatum of them over her. He had previously told them that she was XX. He stormed back to his dorm and took his anger out on the nearest wall.

* * *

Tamara and Albus were lost without each other. Tamara always felt as if her heart broke a little more every time she saw him. Albus had gained a reputation as a bit of a playboy, he had slept with nearly half the girls in his year. Tamara didn't want to believe it but she couldn't deny the truth no matter how much it ruined her.

* * *

**Hey. Sorry but you have to read my first story to understand this one. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1:

FRIEND REQUEST

* * *

Today was the last day of sixth year. Albus didn't know whether he was excited about going home or upset because he wouldn't be able to spend the holidays with Tamara. He still loved her. He decided to try and reconcile with her before they left for the break.

* * *

He found her beside the Black Lake, she didn't seem too happy to see him.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Tamara…can we talk?"

"I think you've said enough."

"Please?"

"Fine. Hurry up though I don't want to miss the train."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I was just so desperate for my family to love me again. I didn't realise I would love you so much. Please forgive me? I am begging you."

"Was my love not good enough? "

"No! That's not it at all. I really want to be friends-"

"Friends! You just want to be friends! You must be joking!"

"Look it was either I date you and lose my family, or reconnect with my family and lose you. Family is important to me."

"Am I not important to you?"

"Of course you are. This is coming out all wrong. I just don't want to lose you or my family."

"I understand that. Honestly I do. But you picked them. You've made your bed Albus, now you're going to have to lie in it."

* * *

Albus sat with his family on the train. Tamara's words kept playing in his head. He could hear the pain oozing from her voice. He knew she was choking back tears. He knew he was as well. Why were his family, James in particular, so against the idea of him and Tamara being together? Yes, she blackmailed them but she had good enough reasons and she made him happy. Surely they could see that.

"Are you okay Al?" Hugo asked.

"Yep."  
"Okay…you just seemed out of it."  
"I'm fine. Really I'm fine."

"Are you sure you know you can talk to me." Hugo was a very trustworthy person. Albus thought of him as the little brother he never had.

"Thanks Hugh but I'm good." Hugo shrugged and began a game of exploding snap with Lily. Albus gazed out the window. His thoughts travelled back to Tamara. He really loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2:

TAMARA RETURNS HOME

* * *

Tamara pushed open her front door and was faced with a dark empty hallway. She dumped her trunk in her room and walked to the balcony. Her father was in Russia on business and wouldn't make it home in time to see her. To be honest she was thankful. She hadn't seen her father since the day she confronted him about her mother.

* * *

Tamara found her siblings sitting in the lounge room. Her eldest brother, Sevastian, was on the sofa. He held up a lit cigar and wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled, a black vest and black trousers. His tie was perfectly straight and his hair was styled to perfection. Her older sister, Carmela, sat on the other side of the sofa. She had her usual martini dancing in her fingers. She wore a tightfitting, white cocktail dress and her hair was in an elegant bun. Her older brother, Pasquale, was on the floor, leaning up against the sofa. He wore a white dress shirt, a navy blue suit jacket and matching trousers. His hair was somewhat of a stylish mess.

Tamara took her place beside Pasquale and they all sat in silence. The atmosphere was thick with tension. "So, Tam…how was school?" Sevastian asked, breaking the heavy silence. "School was school."

"Oh, come on. You must have something interesting to talk about."

"No, actually I don't."

"Humph. Well what do you plan on doing during your time of freedom." Sevastian had a smirk plastered on his face. "I don't know Sev. Why?"

"Because we've been talking," he gestured to Carmela and Pasquale, "and we think you are finally ready to attend one our infamous Casino parties."

"What? You're going to let me come with you?"

"Yes, that is what Sev's just said." Pasquale pointed out.

"The next one is tomorrow night. You my dear sister are coming with us." Carmela said. "What does father think of me going?"

"Tam…father isn't here. You can do what you want." Sevastian pushed.

"I guess you're right. Okay I'll go." Tamara wondered what exactly she just got herself into.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3:

ALBUS RETURNS HOME

* * *

Albus observed everyone around the Burrow. He was at the annual family get together that always happened when holidays started. The Burrow was full of people, but it seemed really empty to Albus without Tamara. It didn't feel like home. He had participated in a few conversations with his family but he just didn't feel like talking to anyone and he just wanted to be alone.

"Hey Al. Are you okay?" His little sister lily had come up to him. She looked concerned. "I'm fine."

"Hugo told me you were acting funny. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Honestly Lils, I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Really? Look Al…I know about Tamara-"

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Al, it's hurting you. I hate seeing you upset. If you like Tamara so much, why did you leave?"

"It's none of your business Lily, just back off." Albus stormed outside. He needed to clear his mind and the noise inside the Burrow wasn't helping.

* * *

As he lay down in the thick, tall grass his mind wandered back to Tamara. He began remembering all the times she held him when he got upset about his family. He remembered how she smelled of vanilla and rose. He remembered her laugh, her smile and her love. He went back inside when it began to get dark. He had calmed down and was ready to go in and mingle with his family once more. He still felt he couldn't be happy without Tamara.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4:

THE CASINO PARTY

* * *

"Paz! What are you doing?" Tamara knew it was a stupid question. She knew exactly what Pasquale was doing. He was doing dragonhash. "Relax Tam. It's just a bit of fun." He picked up a pinch of the powdery substance and sprinkled it on his tongue. "Paz, you're going to kill yourself."

"I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't done this before."

"Whatever, where's Sev?" Tamara hadn't seen Sevastian since they arrived.

"Don't know. I think he went off with some girl." With that Tamara went to find the exit. She wasn't enjoying the party one bit. There were drugs, alcohol, gambling and sex. Tamara knew those four things mixed together was a recipe for disaster. When she finally made it out of the casino she spotted Carmela leaning against the wall, drinking one of her martinis.

"What are you doing out here Tam?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Touché." Carmela smirked at her.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just clearing my head. It gets hectic back there."

"Yeah. Can't deny that."

"Come on. I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Tamara was always suspicious when it came to Carmela. She was really hard to read. "It's a surprise." Against all her better judgement she followed.

* * *

Carmela took her to a small residential street that had about five houses on each side. "What are we doing here Mela?"

"You'll see. Wait here." Carmela quickly ran into the darkness of the night. Tamara became even more suspicious. Carmela eventually got back to her. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?" She had that mischievous glint in her eyes.

"This!" Suddenly there were big sparks of fireworks erupting from the front yards of all the houses setting off the sprinklers. "Oh my Merlin!" Tamara was amazed at the sight before her. It was an array of sparks, droplets and colours. Tamara noticed that all the people who lived in the houses had woken up and were emerging and angrily shouting. "Come on!" Carmela and Tamara ran down the middle of the street getting drenched from the sprinklers and laughing like maniacs.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Carmela exclaimed once they had got home.

"I know. Did you see their faces?"

"Yes! Oh my god that was great." Their sides hurt from running and laughing so much.

"Gosh I haven't had that much fun since…well…ever!" Carmela confessed.

"Thanks so much for showing that. It was great."

"No problem. Well I am so tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Tam."

"Goodnight Mela. Sweet dreams."

That night Tamara dreamt of her and Albus running down the street, holding hands and getting soaked.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5:

JUST A GAME

* * *

Albus and his cousins stood on the makeshift quidditch pitch. They had decided to play a family game of quidditch. "Right so Rose, Fred, Dom and Lily you'll be on my team," James said, "and Lucy, Roxanne, Louis and Hugo you'll be on Al's team." Albus knew James would do that. James still held a grudge against him. He was getting rather sick of it. "Right let's get started!" Fred exclaimed. They all kicked off on their brooms. Ron came out and released the quaffle, the bludgers and the snitch.

* * *

The game was chaotic. Albus' team was losing three nil. Albus was the seeker for his team and could not find the snitch anywhere, so he decided he would help Roxanne who was playing as chaser. Albus swooped and dived and he eventually got the quaffle. Unfortunately James had just smacked a bludger right in the direction of Al's face. It hit Al with so much force that it knocked him clean off his broom. "Oh my Merlin! Al!" Ginny rushed to her son. Al had a broken nose, a black eye and a massive bruise down the side of his face. He groaned as he got up. He had hit the ground pretty hard. "Come on Al. I'll get you fixed up." Ginny said as she led Al into the house.

* * *

She sat him down at the kitchen table and got some healing potions. "Are you okay Al?" She asked softly as she dabbed his bruises.

"Apart from a splitting headache?"

"Al. You've been acting strange all holidays. You and James don't seem as close. Does this have something to do with a girl?"

"Mum can you not stick your nose in my business and I have no idea what is going on between James and me."

"I just worry about you Al." Ginny had finished fixing his wounds and was packing the potions away.

"Well don't. I can take care of myself." He stalked off and went straight to his room. Why couldn't they understand that it was too painful to talk about Tamara?

Albus laid on his bed for a good couple of hours. His thoughts were constantly with Tamara.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6:

SISTERLY LOVE

* * *

The holidays were nearly over, however Tamara and Carmela had grown closer. They had the bond that sisters were supposed to have. Tamara almost forgot about the pain of losing Al. Almost.

"Tam?" Carmela turned and looked at Tamara. They were sitting on Tamara's balcony. "Yes."

"I want to confess something to you."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"I know." Tamara was surprised.

"Know what?"

"About the boy. He left you didn't he?"

"How can you tell?"

"I can see it in your eyes. I know how you feel though."

"You do?"

"Yes. Believe it or not but I was in love once."

"Really? With who?"

"His name was Christian Zaahir. He was so handsome. I fell hard for him. I was madly, deeply, irrevocably in love with him."

"What happened?" Tamara pressed.

"He left me…for another girl."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Mela."

"It's not your fault…but it still hurts. I still love him with every fibre of my being. I know you love this boy, just like I loved Christian. Go after him. I don't want you to turn out like me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Mela. You're wonderful."

"Thanks." Tamara leaned over and gave her sister a big hug. She was so glad they had become so close. It was nice to have someone to talk to.

* * *

That night, Tamara had a nightmare. She dreamt that Albus didn't love her and he began to hate her. She watched as he married another faceless woman and she faded into nothing.

Tamara awoke from this nightmare in a cold sweat. She decided to go into Carmela's room and seek comfort from her sister. When she got to Carmela's door she felt an odd chill in the air. It suddenly became very cold. Tamara knocked on her door but there was no answer. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Tamara tried knocking again and again, getting louder and louder until she was practically kicking the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Pasquale and Sevastian had turned up looking annoyed. "Carmela's door is locked. She won't answer."

"Step aside." Sevastian and Pasquale began kicking the door. Eventually they managed to break the door open, but what they discovered made them wish it had remained closed.

* * *

Tamara stared at the body of her sister. Carmela was spread out on the bed, with blood gushing from her nose. She had poisoned herself. Tamara's face was stained with tears. She had just built a relationship with her sister only for it to be ripped apart.

Pasquale handed Tamara a note he had found on the floor. Carmela's suicide note.

* * *

_To the few people who love me,_

_I am so sorry for leaving you this way. I hope you can forgive me. I want to explain to you in this note why I have to do this. I have been living in hell for a while now. I drown my sorrows in martinis, but it still hurts when I wake. I was trapped in a vicious cycle of depression, dragging me deeper into this dark hole. I needed closure. I needed to be free. Death felt like my only option. Please forget about me. I don't want to hold you back._

_Love forever and always,_

_Carmela._

_P.S. I'll miss you._


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7:

RETURN TO HOGWARTS

* * *

Albus sat with Scorpius during the sorting ceremony. He was constantly looking for Tamara but he couldn't see her. He looked for again in the common room and saw her make her way up to her dorm. She looked like she didn't want to be disturbed so Al left her alone. At least he got to see her.

* * *

The next day he sat with Hugo, Lily, James, Fred, Lindsay and Rose. James, Lindsay and Fred had decided to repeat seventh year because they didn't get the NEWTS they were expecting. Albus saw Tamara on the other side of the Great Hall. She looked hollow. To people who didn't know her she would look pristine and neat but Albus could tell there was something wrong. He could see it in her eyes.

"Albus…Al…Ooh is Albie looking at a girl."

"Shut up Fred. It's not funny."

"Ooh someone's touchy. Did Albie have an extra bowl of grumpy?" James niggled. "Whatever I'm leaving." Albus got up and left the great hall, but not before sending a fleeting glance towards Tamara.

* * *

Carmela's death had really affected Tamara. She had grown so close to her sister. It was difficult for Tamara to let that go. She'd had so much fun with Carmela. Running through the sprinklers.

Tamara didn't quite know what to do now. It was nice having a sister to talk to. The constant pain of losing Al and now Carmela was becoming too much for Tamara to bear.

* * *

Albus was in Gryffindor common room with Lily, Rose and Scorpius. They were all just hanging out and talking. Albus hadn't said much though.

"Can you believe I got paired with Tamara in Arithmancy? I don't know what it is about that girl but she just annoys me. It's probably the fact that she blackmailed us." Rose complained.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that." Albus snapped.

"Why not? Do you like her?" Scorpius pestered.

"I just don't think it's nice to bitch about people behind their backs."

"Al. Is something wrong? You've been acting funny for a while." Lily asked.

"I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Albus stalked back to his dorm in the Slytherin dungeons. He was angry with his friends for forcing him to leave Tamara and insulting her. He loved her. He felt so stupid for letting her go.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8:

LOVE AND LOSS

* * *

Albus had to talk to James. It was becoming too painful to be apart from Tamara. James hadn't quite forgiven Albus and was still holding a small grudge.

"James! We need to talk."

"About?" James looked annoyed.

"Look. I just want to know what you've got against me."

"I haven't got anything against you. Why would you think that?"

"Quit bullshitting James. I know you didn't hit me with that bludger accidentally."

"You're joking. You think I would seriously do something like that?"

"Yes. I do actually."

"Al you're such a dick."

"Oh I'm the dick! You've taken away every single thing I've ever loved."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, first, there was Lindsay. I loved her James. But she chose you. It broke my heart. Now, there's Tamara. I loved her too James… and she loved me."

"Al I didn't know you felt that strongly."

"Of course you did. That's why you made me chose either her or you."

"I honestly don't know what to say. I can't believe you think I would be that cruel." James looked shocked.

"Don't look so surprised. I can see right through your act."

"Yeah, well I can see through yours. You're the most self-absorbed twat I've ever met. You walk around all dark and mysterious and it's pathetic."

"That's rich coming from you. You've always been the favourite. The Gryffindor golden boy. Charming and handsome and a funny prankster. You think your so awesome when in reality you've got you're head shoved so far up your arse that you haven't seen daylight in years."

"Well…if it's your choice you're so upset about…why don't you pick again? So who's it going to be? Your family? Or Tamara?"

"Does this answer your question?" With that, Albus turned around and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9:

TOGETHER AGAIN

* * *

Tamara sat beside the Black Lake thinking about her family…and Al. She needed to clear her head and get her thoughts straight. It was difficult doing it alone. She couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. Tamara suddenly heard a twig snap behind her. She turned around and saw Albus walking towards her.

"Hey." He said weakly as he sat down beside her.

"Hi." They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Albus spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine why?"

"I can tell you've been crying. What's wrong?"

"At first it was the break up. Now it's the whole situation. I'm so lonely. My sister and I had become so close and then… suddenly she's killed herself." Tears began staining her cheeks again. "Tamara, I'm so sorry." He moved closer and held her in his arms. Tamara felt a sense of security, being all wrapped up in his warm embrace. They sat there in comfortable silence for a while before Al finally spoke. "You know, I had a fight with James. He told me it was either my family or you." Tamara looked at him.

"What did you pick?"

"I'm here aren't I?" He said smiling. Tamara smiled back. Albus leaned in and kissed her. Tamara thought this was even better than their first.

* * *

Albus spent the next day with Tamara. James had told everyone about his arguement with Al. Needless to say they weren't happy with him. They continuously glared at him throughout the day. Albus just brushed them off. He was too happy to care. He loved being back with Tamara. She made him happy.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10:

FATHER'S DAUGHTER

* * *

Tamara was really glad to have Al back. She loved him and it was so hard being away from him. He was really comforting and supportive.

She was sitting with him in potions when a little first year burst in.

"Sir, the Headmistress wants to see Tamara Matlock."

"Okay, off you go then." Tamara sent a confused look to Al who just shrugged in response.

She made her way to McGonagall's office. She wondered what the Headmistress could possibly want. She didn't think she had done anything to land herself in trouble. She racked her brains trying to think of why she would be summoned.

* * *

She entered McGonagall's office and saw her father standing next to her teacher. Tamara went pale. Why would her father be here? She hadn't seen him since the day she confronted him.

"Miss Matlock. I understand you and your father have some things to discuss." McGonagall left her office, leaving Tamara and Vassily alone.

"Tamara."

"Father."

"I…heard about Carmela." Tamara could see it was hard for him to talk about her. "Oh." They stood in awkward silence for what seemed like forever.

"Please say something." Vassily pleaded.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. Please. Don't shut me out?"

"Why shouldn't I? You murdered my mother."

"I know, I know. Just listen to me. Let me explain."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"I loved your mother so much. She broke my heart. I felt so betrayed and angry when I found out about her and Sheridan trying to get their filthy hands on my money." He sounded upset. Tamara felt bad for him.

"You could of just gotten a divorce."

"Your mother drove me beyond divorce. She tore me apart. So I tore her apart. Please forgive me? I love you. I know I'm not the best father but I do love you and your siblings. I can't be lonely. Not now. Not after Carmela…" He drifted off. Tamara cautiously walked to her father. She opened her arms and gave him a comforting hug. "I never really liked my mother anyway."

Her father smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 11:

RECONCILIATION

* * *

Albus could see that a huge weight had been lifted off Tamara's shoulders. She seemed happier after fixing things with her father. Albus wondered if maybe he would feel the same if he sorted things out with his family. He decided he was going to try and patch things up.

* * *

He went down to the Quidditch pitch. He had a feeling that James would be there. His assumptions were correct. He saw James flying on his Nimbus 3000. "What do you want Al?" James asked as he landed.

"I…uh…I came to apologise to you James."

"Really?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah. Look I was really upset about breaking up with Tamara and I just exploded. I'm really sorry about what I said James."

"No I'm the one who should be sorry. I guess I just hated Tamara for manipulating us and my better judgement was clouded by anger. I didn't mean to make you feel so bad. To be honest I was afraid that we were losing you."

"You could never lose me. We're brothers." James smiled at Albus.

"I'm glad we can be a family again. I hate fighting."

"Me to."

* * *

James felt so much better after resolving thing with Al. He hated fighting, especially with his family. "Hey guys." James addressed his friends.

"Hey James," Fred replied, "What's up?"

"I patched things up with Al."

"Really. That's great!" Rose exclaimed.

"Wait is he still with Tamara?" Hugo asked.

"Yes he is actually."

"Really? Why?" Lindsay questioned.

"Because he really loves her. And I mean, really loves her. He would rather die than be without her. Besides she's really not that bad. She's actually really nice. Promise me you guys will give her a chance."

"Fine. We promise." Lily said.

"Awesome." James couldn't help but smile.

They were finally a family again.


	13. Chapter 13

EPILOGUE:

THE YULE BALL

* * *

It was the night of the Yule Ball. It was no surprise that Albus had asked Tamara. It was no surprise that she said yes.

Albus thought she looked beautiful. She wore her hair down and curled. Her dress was black and simple yet classy. She looked stunning.

Tamara thought Albus looked very dashing. He wore a simple black tuxedo and had his hair slicked back. He looked very handsome.

* * *

The music came on and all the couples began dancing. Tamara practically dragged him to the dance floor. He was enjoying himself, dancing and laughing like a maniac with Tamara. Then a slow song came on. Tamara wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his around her waist. They swayed in time with the music. Albus looked over Tamara's shoulder and caught James' eye. They smile knowingly at each other.

In that moment Albus was truly happy.

* * *

**Well that's the end. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


End file.
